


Drabble: Ritual

by DerangedLychan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Makeup Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerangedLychan/pseuds/DerangedLychan
Summary: Every time they fought, it ended up like this.
Relationships: France/Scotland (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Drabble: Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this YEARS ago and thought I lost it when I purged my ffn account. Found in a buried folder and uploading for safekeeping.

Every time they fought, it ended up like this.

Neither of them planned for it.

Both of them looked forward to it.

Francis grip his shoulders as he was pierced, nails biting into flesh, but Scotland pushed forward. It wasn’t particularly rough, but it was a far cry from gentle when they ‘made up’.

Neither understood why it had started in the first place, though, both were reluctant to wonder too deeply, lest they stumble into emotions they didn’t want to deal with.

Francis was a renowned playboy, sleeping with humans and nations alike. Any relations he had, was purely sexual. Any that weren’t, ended in tragedy. There was no room in his bed for a lover, only a fuck.

Scotland wasn’t a playboy, but he refused to be tied down. He was wild and free as the winds that passed over the Loch. No single person, be they nation or human, could keep him enthralled.

But here they were, holding each other for what could only have been the hundredth time in their expansive lives, moving in synchrony, breathing out each other’s names in a quiet mantra.

It was ritual by this time in their lives. Find something trivial to fight over, then make up.

They’d like to think it was nothing more than physical attraction that lead to this pattern. That lead to France’s legs wrapped tight around his waist, and his velvet insides wrapped tight around his cock. Scotland’s lips over his own and his hands at his hips.

They’d like to think so.

But they’d be wrong.


End file.
